The present invention relates to a disk subsystem setting method, a program, an information processing apparatus and a disk subsystem.
A computer system generally requires configuration information to be set as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,729, for example.
When newly introducing a storage device to be used for a computer system, it is also necessary to make initial settings according to the operating environment. Examples of the settings include a logical volume setting to logically divide and use a physical disk apparatus inside the storage apparatus, a path setting and a security setting to permit access from only a specific host computer, etc. Especially in recent years, a storage apparatus adopting a configuration of disk arrays provided with many physical disks is commercialized to respond to demands for a large-volume storage apparatus with high reliability and high availability. Such a disk subsystem forms a RAID (Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks) group in units of a plurality of physical disks and makes these settings in units of this RAID group.
In order to set a disk subsystem, it is necessary to send setting commands to create logical volumes and set paths, etc. one by one from a disk subsystem setting computer such as a system control host to the disk subsystem. These settings involve an enormous volume of work and are complicated as well. Wrong settings will cause abnormal access to the storage device and lead to serious trouble, and therefore the setting operation should be performed after sufficient investigation of the setting contents. To minimize the burden on this setting operation, manufacturers of disk subsystems each provide an independent setting program. Installing and executing this setting program in the disk subsystem setting computer makes it possible to perform the setting operation in an adequate GUI (Graphical User Interface) environment.